First Time
by Jackson1967
Summary: Danny and Becca are together but their life is set to be threatened.. But by who and why? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Title : First Time

Pairing : Danny Messer & Becca Pierce

Rating : K+

A/N : Own the idea and the female character.

Feat : NY team and Becca's parents..

Summary : Danny and Beccaa are together but their life is set to be threatened.. But by who and why? Read to find out...

Chapter One

Danny was with his girlfriend Becca at their New York apartment spending the day together as they had been seeing each other for five years, Danny loved his girlfriend so much despite the views their friends had about them before they left for NYC.

Becca loved Danny so much and she knew that since they started seeing each other, neither knew of what concerns would later crop up for them but Danny had asked Becca to go with him to New York, and she agreed to go with him.

( Flashback )

Danny and Becca were on the harbour talking when Danny asked her " Come with me to New York?" which took Becca by surprise and she tells Danny " I will go with you to NewYork.", which made Danny happy that Becca was going with him to NYC.

Becca packed up all her stuff from her bedroom, then left to meet up with Danny at the location which would start them on the journey to NYC together.

( End of flashback )

Becca had an appointment with her doctor who gave her some news that she clearly was not ready for but she knew that the hardest part would be telling Danny the news and she had no idea how he would react to it.

Danny was worried about Becca and his worries mounted over the last two or so months and he hoped it wasn't anything life - threatening to Becca, he paced worriedly in their apartment, biting his nails in worry.

Becca returned home to find Danny pacing when she asked " You ok?", when Danny replied " I've been worried about you and I don't want to lose you.", as Becca replied " Trust me, Danny you are never gonna lose me.".

Danny sniffled and walked over to Becca and hugged her to him as he had no idea what she would tell him, as Becca said " I need to tell you something important.".

Becca looked at Danny who then asked, " What is it that you need to tell me sweetie?", when Becca sighed then admitted " I'm uh I'm three months pregnant, Danny.".

Danny was shocked when Becca told him that she was pregnant, which lead Danny to place his hand on her growing bump while wrapping his head around the idea of being a father for the first time.

Becca didn't know if Danny was happy about their unborn baby, but Danny then tells her " I'm happy that you are pregnant with our first child." as Becca sighed glad that he wasn't mad with her over the baby.

Later that night, Danny and Becca were in bed talking about their baby when Becca tells Danny " I want our baby to have your surname.".

Danny asked " You sure?" and Becca replied " Of course I'm sure about baby Messer." which made Danny smile with what she refered to their baby as and he couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was with her.

Becca cuddled into Daany who then held her close to him and placed his hand on her baby bump and he smiled knowing that they were gonna become a family with baby Messer. Danny had fallen asleep with images of their baby in his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny thought about his unborn baby and he realised that it would be the making of him, as he watched Becca sleep next to him, he smiled to himself and placed his hand on her growing bump and softly kissed it.

Becca woke up and hour later to find Danny watching her, which gave her the joy that he was happy about their baby together but neither had any idea that their lives could change forever.

Later that week, Becca was leaving her fav coffee shop, when she was grabbed and taken to an old house and attacked, while the call came into NYPD, as Mac explained the case to his CSI's which scared Danny.

Mac asked Danny " You know the victim?" and Danny admitted " Becca is my girlfriend and has been for five years and she's three months pregnant." as Mac nodded.

Nine hours had now passed since Becca was taken and Danny was going outta his mind with worry about Becca and their unborn baby, all he could think to do was pray that they would be found alive and safe.

Becca was scared for herself and her unborn child when, the door opened and footsteps walked in, then gripped her arm hard, then the voice spoke " You are going back to Staten Island." which lead Becca to speak " No! I'm staying here." which brought a slap to the face.

Danny tried to think who would take Becca like that, when it dawned on him and he went to tell Flack his suspicions about who took Becca, as Flack went to check up on Danny's suspicion only to find that Danny was right and told Mac.

Becca tried to break free from her captors but they stopped her at every turn, only for them to stab her in the chest and then left her for dead, lying on the floor bleeding out.

Flack got a phone call from someone about a stabbing when Flack informs Mac of the news. Danny sat in the locker room crying with worry about Becca and their baby.

Mac and Flack arrive at the location, only for Flack to speak " It's Becca." as Mac agreed and called for paramedics to hurry to their location, within a few minutes paramedics arrived and quickly stablized Becca then took her straight to Angel Of Mercy hospital.

Flack then called Danny and told him that they had found Becca and to head over to Angel Of Mercy hospital, which Danny did and found Mac waiting for him.

Danny asked Mac " What is Becca's status?" and Mac replied " Becca was stabbed in the chest and lost a lot of blood but the doctor's don't know if she will ever wake up.".

Mac then said " The baby is safe." which comes as some sort of relief to Danny about the baby and Danny went to see Becca in ICU, when he entered her room, Danny cried upon seeing Becca in her current status and he just held her hand tightly and said " Please sweetheart pull through for me and our baby.".

Becca hadn't woken up and despite the doctor's telling Danny that she might never wake up, but Danny wasn't gonna lose Becca that easily and he vowed that she would wake up and prove them wrong.

Danny was pissed off with her parents for doing this to her and it made Danny want to protect her and their baby even more and he had no idea what all they did to her while they had her captive.

All Danny could do was wait for Becca to wake up and tell him what happened to her, as he watched her closely while keeping his hand on her bump as he sniffled softly while he held her hand with his left hand just willing her to survive.

An hour or so later, alarms went off in Becca's room and Danny was taken out of her room but he tried to get back inside but the doctor stopped him..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danny watched over Becca, just willing her to wake up as he noticed her hand twitch and he hoped that she'd open her eyes and tell him what happened to her, but he couldn't cope without her.

Danny stayed overnight with Becca and he never left her side, he thought over the words that she had told him and he gently grazed her cheek with his knuckles softly as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

A few hours later, Danny had closed his eyes to try and rest but his thoughts were of Becca who had slowly opened her eyes only to find herself scared and she saw Danny there and spoke " Danny?".

Danny looked up to find Becca awake as Danny leant into give her a kiss which she responded to, as the doctor arrived to find Becca awake which surprised him as he checked Becca over and found that her injury would heal up fine.

Becca was now sitting up as Danny sat up beside her, as he still held her hand when Becca asked " Is our baby ok?", when Danny replied " Baby Messer is perfectly fine." which made Becca sigh in relief that their baby was fine.

As Becca thought what her parents put her through, she knew that she would have to tell Danny, but she just wasn't ready to tell him just yet and she would when she felt ready to tell him.

Danny asked " You ready to tell me what happened?" when Becca replied " No I'm not ready to tell you but I will when I'm ready to.", when Danny said " I understand sweetheart".

Becca kept her left hand on her bump and she felt so glad that their unborn child was still alive after what happened to her at the hands of her parents, who almost killed their daughter.

Flack had arrested Becca's parents for kidnap and attempted murder and Flack was pissed off with them for what they did to Becca, their own flesh and blood as Kara told Flack that Becca deserved to die.

Becca sighed to herself while dreading how she would tell Danny what happened to her, as Danny watched her and held her right hand then asked " Marry me Becca?".

Danny had asked Becca to marry him and he wondered if she would agree to be his wife, when Becca replied " I'd love to marry you Danny Messer." which gave Danny such a happy smile and he kissed Becca in joy.

Becca was surprised that Danny had asked her to marry him and she knew that she would be protected by him and also their baby too, which gave Becca a chance to know what love meant for her with Danny.

Danny knew that he had made the right choice in asking Becca to marry him as Danny knew that Becca meant everything to him and she always would, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Becca had to spend the next few days in hospital when Mac arrived to visit her and Mac asked " How you feeling?", when Becca replied " I'm feeling ok I guess." as Mac nodded glad that she was ok.

Danny watched as Becca told Mac what happened to her and as Danny watched, he felt a pang of guilt for not being with her that day she was taken by her parents and attacked.

Mac told Becca that she would be safe as the whole team would be there for protection, Becca thanked Mac with a hug which Mac returned gladly.

Danny entered Becca's room only for Becca to tell him " I think our baby just kicked.", as Danny walked over, then placed his hand on her bump and felt a kick then said " Our baby is kicking."

Becca smiled knowing that she had managed to protect their baby from danger as Becca knew that she did the right thing as her hand rested on her bump, when Danny placed his hand on top of her's.

Danny took her left hand and placed an engagement ring on her finger which surprised Becca who loved the ring and kissed Danny lovingly as he returned the kiss.

Few days later, Becca left hospital with Danny who had taken time off to look after her, as Becca knew that she was lucky to have Danny in her life and she knew that she would always love him.

Becca sat on the sofa with Danny who gently cuddled her in his arms as he felt lucky that she survived her ordeal and was still with him, as Danny kept a hand on Becca's bump and rubbed it lovingly.

Danny loved Becca and he knew that once she felt better, then they would decide when to tie the knot and Becca tells Danny " When we get married I'm taking your last name." which made Danny kiss her in happiness.

Becca knew that being with Danny has made her realise just how lucky she is and she knew that they are meant to be together and as Becca leant against Danny's chest, she felt safe and loved.

Later that evening, Danny and Becca were in bed just holding each other close but Danny was gentle with Becca after what happened to her and interlocked her hand with Danny's and smiled feeling so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two weeks passed since what Becca went through and she had finally told Danny the truth about what her parents did to her and Danny was angry with what Becca told him that he went to see Flack about it.

Becca didn't know what to do, so she grabbed her jacket and keys then left the apartment and went to see Mac who was surprised to see Becca there, as he let her into his apartment.

Mac hugged Becca close to him and Becca hugged Mac back but she wasn't prepared for what Mac would do next, as Mac then kissed Becca who tried to pull away from Mac but he was too strong for her.

Becca had no choice in what Mac was doing to her, then he lead her to his bedroom, when Mac clearly wanted Becca and despite knowing she belonged to Danny, and it didn't bother Mac.

Becca tells Mac " This is wrong, I love Danny." but Mac replied " I know but I want you." as Becca sighed as Mac traced her waist with his hands softly only for Becca to to put her hand on his cheek as Mac kissed her, Becca kissed him back.

Mac and Becca ended up in bed together, as Becca leant against Mac's chest as he held her close to him when he watched her sleep on his chest, it made him happy that Becca was next to him in his bed.

Becca was asleep with Mac and she sighed softly in her sleep and huddled closer to Mac who wrapped the duvet over her a bit more to keep her warm and safe, as Mac placed a soft kiss of her forehead while she slept.

Mac sighed knowing what he and Becca had done which made Mac want to see Becca again but he had no idea if she wanted to see him again.

Becca woke up an hour later to find Mac beside her and she asked " Did we do anything?" when Mac replied " Yeah we did twice.", as Becca sighed knowing that she had allowed Mac to have her twice but she did feel guilty.

Mac kissed Becca who returned the kiss as Mac held her close to him without breaking their kiss and Becca asked " Is it wrong to feel guilty about bretraying Danny like this?".

Mac replied " It is wrong but we can not tell him about this." as Becca replied " I won't tell Danny that we slept together, promise." as Becca stayed where she was right there with Mac.

Becca stayed the entire night with Mac at his apartment, while Danny worried about her as he had no idea where she was but he hoped she was safe.

Mac grazed Becca's cheek with his knuckles softly as he watched her sleep in his arms, and Mac didn't want her to leave him the following day but he knew she had to go back to Danny.

Becca woke up the following day still wrapped in Mac's embrace and she knew that she wanted to see Mac again, who smiled smiled at Becca then Mac kissed her as she kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mac asked Becca " Can I see you again?" when Becca replied " Maybe." as Mac then kissed her before she got up and dressed, then Becca shared one more kiss with Mac before she left his place to go back to Danny.

Becca returned back to Danny's apartment and entered to find Danny asleep on the couch as she walked over to him then kissed his forehead softly which woke Danny up to see Becca there.

Danny asked " Where did you go last night?" and Becca replied " I stayed with a friend of mine." but deep down Becca knew that she had slept with Mac.

Mac thought about Becca and he wondered if they would ever sleep together again which Mac so wanted again as he enjoyed spending time with Becca.

Danny got up and hugged Becca who returned the hug as she couldn't stop thinking about Mac and she knew that she wanted to see him again but she didn't know when she could see him again.

Mac realised that he had fallen for Becca and he didn't know if Danny would find out about them sleeping together but Mac knew that it had felt so right between him and Becca.

Becca went into the lab a few days later and found Mac in the locker room, as she lead him to a hidden part and kissed him as Mac kissed her back then smiled.

Becca tells Mac " I want to see you again." as Mac smiled then asked " When do you want to see me?" and Becca replied " How about this weekend?" to which Mac nodded.

Mac kept a hold of Becca in his arms just being glad that they were gonna see each other again when Becca tells him " This is our secret." when Mac nodded in reply then kissed her.

Later that week, the weekend had arrived and Becca took her overnight stuff with her and went to stay with Mac after Danny had lashed out at her over a rumor, when she got to Mac's place and he saw what Danny did.

Mac wrapped both arms around Becca in comfort as she cried on his chest while Mac soothed her as best that he could while he was annoyed with Danny for hurting Becca.

Becca was scared to go back to Danny and Mac spoke " You could move in here and I'd look after you and the baby." when Becca looked up at Mac in surprise and knew that he was being serious.

Becca asked " You sure about taking on Danny's kid?" as Mac replied " Yeah I am and just want the best for you and the baby." and Becca smiled then kissed Mac who kissed her back while holding her in his arms.

Mac placed his hand on her bump and felt a kick which made him smile as Becca watched him and she put her hand on top of his, as Becca smiled knowing that she felt safer with Mac as she trusted him.

Becca tells Mac " I love you." and Mac replied " I love you too." when they shared a kiss to cement their love for each other as Mac knew that since losing Claire, he knew that she'd be happy for him and Becca.

Mac asked Becca " Are you gonna give your baby Danny's surname?" when Becca replied " No I'm not as I want my baby to have your's." which made Mac smile that the baby would be known as Baby Taylor instead of Baby Messer.

Becca and Mac went to bed and Becca snuggled into Mac who held her close and kept his hand on her baby bump and he softly rubbed the bump which made Becca smile then spoke " You'll be a good dad.".

Mac smiled in agreement with Becca. Danny had no idea where Becca went after their fight but what he didn't know was that Becca was with Mac Taylor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Becca realised that she had to find a way of leaving Danny for Mac, but she realised it wouldn't be easy than she first thought, so she had to try.

Danny watched Becca from the doorway as she looked through her phone, when Danny asked " Why have you become so distant from me?" when Becca replied " I just have a lot on my mind that's all.".

Becca sighed knowing the real reason why she had been so distant from Danny and that she had fallen in love with Mac and she had to figure out a way to leave.

Couple of days later, Becca was having a row with Danny who ended up cutting Becca's cheek with a bottle, only for Becca to tell Danny " It's over!".

Danny responds " Don't leave me please." when Becca then reveals " I love someone else.", to which Danny asked " Who is he?" when Becca replied " You don't need to know who he is." as Danny sighed.

Becca took her ring off and set it on the table as she packed her stuff to leave only for Danny to hurt her as she tried to break free from him, when she did and left to go over to Mac's apartment.

Mac let Becca inside when she cried on his chest, as Mac soothed her as best that he could when Becca tells him everything that Danny did to her which angered Mac on the inside but he had to protect Becca and her baby.

Becca took her stuff into Mac's bedroom and unpacked her stuff, as Mac sighed still hating Danny for what he did to Becca, who came back out as her cheek was bleeding a little bit as Mac tended to her injury.

Danny was crying after Becca left him for someone else but what Danny didn't know was that Becca left him for Mac who was cleaning up the cut on Becca's cheekbone as she let him.

Becca tells Mac " You're the only one I can trust." as Mac nodded then said " You can always trust me.", as Mac embraced Becca in his arms lovingly.

Danny regretted what he did to Becca and he so wanted to say sorry to her but he didn't know if she would forgive him for everything he did to her.

Mac lead Becca to bed and once in bed, Mac got a phone call from Danny and as Mac asked " What's wrong?" when Danny said " Becca's left me." as Mac replied " I'm sorry Danny and do you know where she is?".

Danny replied " No I don't and I'm worried about the baby." as Mac knew where Becca was but wouldn't tell Danny, then Mac asked " Did Becca say why she left you?" and Danny replied " Becca told me that she loves someone else and don't know who he is.".

After the call, Mac turns to Becca and embraced her in his arms while knowing that he had lied to Danny regarding Becca's whereabouts.

Becca cuddled in closer to Mac and she felt so safe with him as Mac rested his hand on her four month baby bump lovingly when he felt a kick which made Mac smile that Becca's baby kicked his hand and Mac softly kissed the bump.

Mac kept a close hold of Becca in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep together, when Becca shicered and pulled the duvet up over her a bit more and laid her head on Mac's bare chest and went to sleep followed by Mac.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A month had passed since Becca split with Danny and went to be with Mac as the day had finally arrived for the 20 week scan and Becca was gonna find out what she was having.

Mac went with Becca for the scan, when he got to see the baby for the first time and the nurse asked " Wanna know the sex?" as Becca nodded as did Mac when the nurse replied " It's a girl." which made Becca smile.

As they walked home, Becca tells Mac " I'm so excited to meet our little girl." as Mac replied "I'm excited too.", when Becca felt her baby girl kicking her which made her smile.

Mac asked " You gonna tell Danny about her?" when Becca replied " Nope I'm not." then Mac realised her reasons for not telling Danny about the sex of the baby.

Once back home, Becca shared a cuddle with Mac who had his hand on her bump as she kicked him twice when Mac then asked " What you gonna call her?".

Becca replied " I'm thinking between Ruby or Kyla.", when Mac replied " I like Ruby.", as Becca spoke " How about Ruby Rose Taylor?" as Mac replied " It's perfect.".

Mac smiled as they had agreed to name the baby girl, Ruby Rose Taylor which made Mac become more excited that he would be involved with Becca's baby girl and for Mac, he was so glad.

Becca knew how excited Mac was about their baby and she just couldn't wait to meet her baby girl as she had decided that Danny would not know anything about his child.

Danny had no idea about his unborn baby or who Becca was now seeing as he still loved her but knew she loved another man, he felt so stupid for hurting her which had pushed her into another's man's arms.

Becca knew that since she'd been with Mac, it had made her feel so safe yet loved than what she had with Danny who had hurt her before she left him for Mac who she loved so much.

Mac understood how safe Becca was with him and he knew that he had to protect her and Ruby from Danny more now than ever cause Mac wanted Becca and Ruby to be safe from harm.

Becca had went to bed early than Mac who joined Becca in bed an hour later, as his hand snaked it's way onto her baby bump and spoke to Ruby as Becca watched Mac while smiling.

Mac was so excited about being Ruby's father and it lead Mac to ask " Will you let me legally adopt her?" when Becca replied " Course I would allow you to adopt her." which made Mac's eyes light up in joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Danny was in the break room at the lab when Becca walked past him and Danny watched to see where she would go, only for Becca to enter Mac's office where Becca shares a cuddle with Mac right in front of Danny.

Mac smiled as he placed his hand on her five month baby bump lovingly and felt two kicks from his unborn adopted daughter as Mac had successfully adopted her which makes Mac her legal dad as the judges decided in Mac's favor.

Becca was glad that Mac had legally adopted her unborn child making her legally a Taylor when she was born, which was what Becca and Mac both wanted for their little girl.

Danny was shocked at seeing his ex girlfriend with his boss looking happy with one another and it made Danny realise what he's lost to his boss and Danny felt so guilty.

Becca loved Mac so much, only for Mac to ask her " Becca, be my wife?" as Becca replied " I'll be your wife.", then Mac kissed her passionately knowing that she was gonna be his wife.

Danny asked Becca " Did you leave me for Mac?", only for Becca to admit " Yes I did and I love him so much. He protects me and my baby." when Danny replied " It's my baby too.".

Becca replied " Well not any more as Mac has more of a say in my baby's life than you do." to which Danny replied " He's never gonna be that baby's dad.", when Becca replied " Mac is legally.".

Mac walked over and placed his hand on Becca's bump in a fatherly way as Danny asked Mac " Is it true that you are gonna be father to my kid legally?" when Mac replied " Yes it's true.".

Danny wasn't gonna give up and asked Becca " Am I not allowed to know the sex of my own child?", when Becca replied " No you will never know the sex of mine and Mac's child.".

Becca walked away from Danny and stayed in close to Mac who kept a protective arm around his fiancee and his unborn daughter Ruby Rose Taylor.

Mac knew that Becca and their unborn daughter meant the world to him and always would, no matter what Danny tries to do in order to split them up and gain access to his own child.

Becca and Mac left the lab to head home but made a choice to visit Chicago where Mac and Becca would tie the knot, which Mac knew that Becca would love so much.

Danny had no idea that Mac and Becca were gonna tie the knot and it made him more eager to gain access to his child one way or another, no matter what it takes.

Mac and Becca were now in Chicago, when Mac took Becca to get married when she agreed and so Mac and Becca tied the knot witnessed by Flack and Stella.

A few days later, Mac and Becca Taylor arrive back in New York, married and so happy together knowing that they wern't gonna let Danny ruin their life together or their baby girl's life either for that matter.

Becca loved her hubby Mac so much and she was so glad that she had married him, knew how lucky her little girl would be to have Mac as her father.

Danny was gonna fight for access for his child but he would hit a brick wall, when he was then told that he wouldn't get access due to his attacks on Becca.

Mac was getting the spare room ready for Ruby's arrival in four months time so they would be ready for her to arrive into their lives, as both Becca and Mac were so excited for the arrival of their little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Danny couldn't believe that he would not be able to gain access to his child after what he did to Becca before they split and she left to be with Mac who now was her hubby.

Becca woke up on Mac's chest, happy that they had comitted to each other and Mac was gonna make sure that Danny would stay away from Becca and Ruby too, as Mac wanted to protect them both.

Mac was still asleep when he saw a vision of Claire who spoke " I'm glad you found someone to make you happy Mac.", as Mac replied " I know and I love her and Ruby." which Claire nodded and said " You'll be an amazing dad to Ruby. I'll always love you."..

Becca sighed softly as she felt Ruby kicking her and Mac both which then made Mac laugh that their little girl was kicking them both at the same time, when Mac looked over at Becca then kissed her, as Becca returned the kiss.

Mac put his hand on Becca's bump and smiled then tells her " I'm gonna make sure Ruby will have a good start in life." when Becca replied " We'll do this together and give Ruby a happy childhood together.".

Claire watched over Mac and she knew that he had found someone to be happy with and she was happy for him as she liked Becca who made Mac happy once more.

Danny was never gonna give up on his plan to see his unborn child and he still didn't now the sex of his child but wished he had known about if his unborn child was either a boy or a girl.

Mac knew that Claire was happy for him and Becca who had made him smile more and Becca felt a kick then a twinge, then Becca tells Mac " I felt a twinge.".

Becca was scared that something was wrong with Ruby, when Mac called the hospital and enquired about the twinge and once he knew then tells Becca " They want you to go in.".

Mac packed a bag in case Becca had to stay in hospital and Becca got dressed and felt another twinge which worried Mac about his wife and daughter.

Becca and Mac arrived at Angel Of Mercy hospital, when Becca was taken to be checked over and told that they would need to deliver the baby.

Becca was taken into surgery so they could get her daughter out safely and Mac paced worriedly about them both when three hours later, Baby Taylor arrived.

Mac was told then went to see Becca and Ruby who was inside an incubator in the baby unit, as Mac saw his daughter and he smiled knowing that he has become a dad.

Becca tells Mac " Ruby's gonna be in there for a while until she's allowed to come home." and Mac replied " I know and Ruby's perfect.", as Becca nodded in agreement.

Mac and Becca watched over Ruby in her incubator when, Stella arrived to see them all and saw her in the incubator when Stella asked " Is she gonna be ok?", when Mac replied " Ruby should be yeah and she's gonna be in there until she is strong enough to go home."

Becca was able to touch her daughter and she smiled knowing that Ruby was in her life and also Mac's too as she watched when Ruby cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mac watched over Ruby and he realised he knew that Claire was right about him being a good father to Ruby who was sleeping soundly in her incubator as Becca was talking with Stella.

Becca knew how much both Mac and Ruby meant to her, as she asked Stella not to tell Danny about Ruby to which Stella agreed to do what Becca wanted.

Mac just hoped that Danny would stay away from Becca and Ruby for good but Mac didn't know was that Danny would find out from a friend of his.

Danny walked into the hospital and he found Becca stood there, when Danny asked " Where is my child?" and Becca " You have no right to even be here so just leave us alone.".

Mac then said " Becca's right, Danny and just leave us all alone." as Becca went back into the room, as Danny tried to follow her but then Mac stopped him when two guards took him away.

Becca watched Ruby as she was being taken out of the incubator to be checked over and Becca was allowed to hold her daughter, when Mac walked inside to see his wife hold their daughter Ruby for the first time.

Mac smiled when Becca asked " Wanna hold Ruby?" and Mac nodded in reply, when Becca put Ruby into Mac's arms as he held her so close to him and loved her so much.

Becca watched Mac holding their daughter Ruby in his arms as she got comfy in her daddy's arms as Mac smiled seeing Ruby asleep in his arms.

The nurse came around an hour later to give them some news and she told them that Ruby was stronger and could go home in a couple of days time which made both Mac and Becca happy.

Couple of days later, Becca and Mac arrived to take Ruby home for the first time and Becca was excited to be taking Ruby home and settling her into her new home.

Once Mac and Becca arrive home with Ruby, as Mac showed Becca the room for Ruby which took Becca by surprise and she hugged Mac in happiness as she saw the room for their daughter.

Mac nurses Ruby in his arms then places her into the cot when Ruby fell asleep, when Mac pulled the door ajar so they would hear Ruby if she cried.

Becca hugged Mac lovingly as he returned the loving hug to his wife as he knew how much both she and Ruby meant to him, when an hour or two later, Ruby cried.

Mac went into Ruby's bedroom and picked her up and took her out to Becca who had made up Ruby's milk bottle and allowed Mac to give Ruby her first bottle feed.

Becca sat next to Mac as he gave Ruby her bottle as she drinked away at the milk as Mac smiled watching her with so much love for her and also for Becca.

Danny really wanted to see his child but Becca and Mac stopped him from seeing Ruby and all Danny could do was think of another way to see his child but he didn't know how.

A few weeks later, Becca had taken Ruby into the lab to see daddy and then Danny finally saw his child in Becca's arms and he smiled at seeing his child.

Becca was in the locker room with Ruby, when Danny entered the room and locked the door, then asked Becca " Let me hold my child please?", when Becca replied " No Danny.".

Danny tried to reach out for his child when Ruby cried out and Becca just kept a protective hold of her while Danny was saddened by what had just happened with his child who cried when he went near her.

Becca unlocked the door and took Ruby into Mac's office where Becca waited to see Mac, while Danny followed to see what happens when Mac walked into his office and Ruby reached out to Mac.

Danny watched as his child reached out to Mac who then took Ruby in his arms and held her close to him as she was smiling at being in her daddy's arms.

Mac kissed Ruby's forehead in a fatherly way as Danny watched Mac with his little girl which really upset Danny that Mac was gonna be part of his daughter's life and Danny vowed to do something.

Becca knew in the few weeks since Ruby was born that Mac was an amazing father to Ruby and it made Becca love Mac even more than she thought possible.

Mac loved Ruby so much and Becca as they both meant the world to him and always would as Danny watched them together and he realised that he'd lost Becca and his daughter to Mac for good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

Becca knew how scared Ruby was of Danny but she calmed when she saw her daddy Mac who held his little princess close to him as he heard what Danny attempted to do by trying to hold Ruby who cried.

Mac knew that Danny had to keep away from Ruby and he knew that little Ruby was scared out of her wits as Ruby had every right to cry which did hurt Danny that his own child was scared of him.

Becca knew that she had to keep Ruby safe from Danny one way or another and Mac agreed with her over the safety of their daughter who was the main focus of their thoughts.

Danny was planning to do something as he waited until Ruby was asleep, then he gently lifted her up in his arms and took her to his apartment so he could get to know his daughter.

Mac entered his office only to find Ruby gone and he told Becca who knew it was Danny who took her as Mac agreed, while Ruby woke up and cried as she was scared of Danny.

Becca knew that Ruby was scared out of her mind as Flack went to Danny's apartment and Danny let him in, when Don saw Ruby crying and Don lifted her up and she calmed down a little bit as Don asked " Why you doing this?".

Danny replied " I have every right to be in her life but Becca and Mac won't let me." and Don replied " You hit Becca who was carrying Ruby and she has every right to stop you from being in Ruby's life.".

Don pushed Danny out of the way and escaped with Ruby back to the safety of the lab where Becca was worried about Ruby, as she looked up and saw Don with Ruby who reached out to her mom.

Mac saw Becca with Ruby who reached to her dad, as Mac took Ruby into his arms when Becca tells Mac " I'm glad that you are Ruby's dad as you are amazing with her." which Mac replied " I love being her dad.".

Becca knew that she was glad that she left Danny for Mac who had the key to her heart and was a great father to Ruby who loved her daddy so much and her mom too.

Mac suggested " How about asking Don and Stella to be Ruby's godparents?" when Becca replied " That's actually a good idea sweetie.", which made Mac smile that Becca agreed with his idea.

Becca smiled at Mac who smiled back at his wife as Mac walked over to her and hugged her in his embrace as Don and Stella watched them together as Ruby was sleeping.

Danny knew that his own daughter was scared of him and he couldn't blame her and he just wanted to be involved in her life but knew that he would never be involved.

Mac knew that being involved with Ruby made him realise how lucky he was to be a part of her life along with Becca's too which made Becca realise the same as Mac.

Danny really felt guilty for what he did to Ruby by taking her from Becca and Mac but he had to see her one way or another but had not went about it in the right way.

Becca tells Mac " Danny should stay away from Ruby once and for all." when Mac replied " I agree sweetie and he had no right to do what he did.".

Mac watched Ruby sleep when Becca then left the lab with Ruby to head home, and once home Becca changed Ruby and gave her some food to eat and she giggled in joy.

Becca was holding Ruby who had fallen asleep when Mac arrived home an hour later to find Ruby asleep in Becca's arms when Mac smiled at seeing his two angels so happy.

Mac kissed both Becca and Ruby who giggled in her sleep when Mac kissed her forehead softly when Becca kissed Mac back which he loved so much.

Becca watched as Ruby opened her eyes to look up at her parents and she smiled at them both as Mac fell more in love with his little princess as each day went past.

Mac was so glad that he had adopted Ruby and made her his own little princess and he loved each day with her and their bond got more stronger as did his love for Becca too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen ( One before finale )

Mac and Becca had decided to try for a baby of their own as they wanted to give Ruby a sibling and six weeks after trying, Becca found out she was pregnant and she was so excited to tell Mac.

Becca waited until Mac arrived home and Becca was watching Ruby walking on her own, when Mac entered their apartment and saw Ruby walking over to him and Mac picked Ruby up as she cuddled into him when Mac asked " You ok?".

Becca replied " Yeah I'm pregnant." which made Mac's eyes light up as he kissed Becca happy that she was expecting his child and he loved her so much, more than before and also Ruby too.

Mac got a phone call from Flack telling him that Danny has been found dead in the Bronx and Mac then tells Becca " Danny killed himself." and Becca didn't know what to say or how to react as she was in shock.

Becca just hugged into Mac along with Ruby who'd lost her biological father and Becca was numb with shock that Danny had killed himself and Becca felt numb for a few weeks after that and she had to be strong for Ruby and her unborn child.

Six months had passed since Danny died, as Becca was in the final stages of her pregnancy and she knew the sex but wanted to surprise Mac on the day their baby arrived.

Becca and Mac had gotten Ruby christened with Don and Stella being her godparents and, when Becca and Mac told them that they were expecting again, it made Stella and Don happy for them.

Ruby was with Stella when Becca doubled over in pain as her waters had broken and Don helped her to the the car and to the hospital, when Don called Mac to tell him that Becca was in labour.

Mac rushed to be by Becca's side as she felt the pains coming thick and fast, as Mac held her hand and she tells Mac " I love you so much." as Mac replied " I love you too.".

Becca felt a much bigger pain and she cried as the pain was so bad and Mac tried to sooth her when he placed his hand on her bump and knew that he couldn't wait to meet their baby.

Mac asked Becca " You know what we're having right?" as Becca replied " Yeah and it's a surprise." which made Mac smile as he couldn't wait to meet his newborn son or daughter.

A few hours later, Becca was checked over and was told that it was time to have the baby and Becca admitted to Mac " I'm scared." as Mac replied " I'll be with you every step of the way sweetie.".

Becca and Mac were taken to have their baby and Becca had been so scared in case something went wrong with either her or Baby Taylor.

Mac held her hand, as the midwife told Becca to push and Becca did as she screamed when she felt the urge to push and she rested for a few minutes when she pushed again.

Seven hours later, Becca had given birth to their child and Mac kissed her forehead and tells Becca " I'm proud of you sweetie." as Becca smiled back as she was so tired and needed to rest.

Mac watched as their newborn baby was checked over and weighed 6lb 5oz as Mac was so proud of Becca for giving him a child that was biologically his and Mac loved his family so much.

Claire appeared and tells Mac " I'm proud of you for being a great father to Ruby and your new baby." as Mac replied " Thanks Claire and I'm gonna do right by them all." which Claire said " I know you will.".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Mac had no idea what sex his baby was until he went into Becca's room and she smiled then said " Meet your newborn daughter." and as, Becca told Mac that he had a daughter, he smiled with joy.

Becca asked " Want to hold her?" and Mac nodded then carefully took his newborn daughter into his arms and fell in love with her and so Mac then asked " What are you thinking of calling her?".

Becca replied " How about Amy Claire Taylor?" which takes Mac by surprise who then replies " I love the name sweetie." which was a total surprise to Mac as he remembered his wife Claire who died in 9/11.

Becca's doctor came round to register the birth and Mac told the doctor the chosen name for their newborn daughter and Becca watched as Amy slept in Mac's arms soundly.

Mac watched as Becca went to sleep and he held Amy in his arms when Claire appeared to him and said " She's beautiful Mac." and as Mac replied " Yeah she is and her name is Amy Claire Taylor." which made Claire smile.

Claire replied " Aww Mac that name is so perfect for her." when Mac replied " I agree with you and I still miss you." when Claire tells him " You have two beautiful daughters and someone who loves you. Be happy Mac." as Claire disappeared for the final time.

Mac smiled at Amy who was the double of him and he realised that Claire was right and he had a family with Becca who he loved deeply and she had given him both Ruby and Amy Taylor.

Becca woke up a few hours later, to find Mac and Amy bonding along with Ruby who had been brought in with Stella and Don who met the newest arrival into their lives.

Mac told Stella what they had named their newborn daughter which made Stella smile as she guessed the reason behind it and she smiled as Amy was sound asleep in her daddy's arms.

Becca was allowed home the following day with Amy who was in her carrier asleep as Mac carried her while Becca held Ruby in her arms and once they got home, they settled Amy into a routine.

Becca watched as Mac bonded with Amy and she smiled knowing how good a dad he was to their kids, which made Becca love Mac so much more than she than possible.

Mac was so happy that he had two beautiful children with Becca who meant everything to him and it also made Mac glad that Claire was happy for him and he smiled at the thought.

Becca loved Mac so much and she was so glad taht she had left Danny for him and she knew that she loved Mac with everything that she had and always would.

Mac watched as Ruby bonded with her baby sister which made Mac smile that both his daughters were so lucky and he knew Becca was too.

Claire still watches over Mac and his family and she knows how happy Becca has made him and she's glad that Mac has found happiness again and she will always watch over him.

The End


End file.
